A Medic's Confusion
by StoryMakerr014
Summary: He was confused. He doesn't know why they are hunting him, why they are hunting them. After all they had done for them. All the battles they had fought just to protect them. All the sacrifices they made. All the comrades they lost just to save them and their planet which he and the others once considered as their new home. His friend was right. Humans are indeed a violent race...


A Medic's Confusion

**This one-shot was the result of eating lemon chicken at 11am today. Plus, I was bored. And a bored StoryMakerr014 will always attract plot bunnies like this one. XD**

**Anyway, this short fic is my second tragic/sad story. Similar to "**Transformers 4: The Untold Stories**". Again, please prepare some tissues as you read this.**

**Enjoy crying. **

* * *

He was confused. He was so confused.

He doesn't know why they were hunting him. Why _they_ were hunting them. After all they have done for them. All the battles they fought just to protect them. All the sacrifices they made. All the comrades they had lost just to save them and their planet which he and the others once considered as their new home.

As he hid in a haystack on an abandoned ship, he remembered his best friend's words. It was so long ago now. But it seems as if it was only yesterday.

_Why are we fighting to save the humans? They are a primitive and violent race._

And he was right, he thought. They were indeed violent. No matter what they had done for them, they had simply thrown that away. They had thrown them away. Dismissed. Forgotten.

And now, hunted.

Is this the price for all the sacrifices they made? _Why?_ What have they done to deserve this from the very ones they swore to protect? They had let go of every chance to save their beloved homeworld just to keep them from harm. Their friends and comrades fell in combat, died defending them. And yet, it seems they were repaying those with hate. With contempt.

With fear.

He slumped where he sat, even as he heard the thumping noises coming from their air fighters and the numerous shouts approaching him. No doubt, they had already discovered his hiding spot. And they were there to do what they did with the others.

Sadness gripped his Spark. He thought he will die in combat, trying to save lives. But now, it seems he will die at the hands of those he had saved countless of times.

He didn't even fight when his hiding place exploded.

He crawled on the deck, groaning in pain. But despite this, he still didn't take out his weapon. Despite what they were doing to him, he doesn't want to kill. A medic doesn't kill.

Missiles and mortars hit him, making him fall. He transformed, trying to escape. But he knew it was hopeless. He will die soon. And yet, he still didn't fight back. He doesn't want any of that. All he wants was to rest. To be able to find peace.

Hundreds of bullets struck him, while another missile hit him on the side, prompting him to transform and stumble. As he stood up, a rocket blew off one of his legs, making him collapse on the cement.

"Hold fire!" He begged. "Hold your fire!" Despite all they were doing to him, he tried to talk to them. He tried to at least convinced them that he was not a threat. He was an Autobot. He was a friend.

But they didn't listen.

An unknown projectile hit him in the chest, making him topple on the ground once again. Immediately, those surrounding him resumed their attacks and shred his body with bullets and rockets.

"What's wrong with you humans?" He cried at last in despair and confusion. This wasn't supposed to happen. He had helped them countless of times. And he was no threat. He only saves lives. Not take them away.

He finally brought out his gun and fired several shots in self-defense. Because he was a medic. He was only to fight when attacked first. And even then, he tried his best not to completely kill them.

Because he was a medic.

He lay on the ground, his armor torn and blasted to pieces. His systems were starting to shut down one by one, prompting him to drop his gun. A looming figure suddenly entered his rapidly decreasing vision and at first, he thought he was seeing things. But he knew he was not. The figure was as real as the day he first met him.

"Lockdown." He said weakly. He was confused again. Why were the humans not shooting him? Why were they giving way for him? Lockdown may not be a Decepticon, but he was dangerous. He killed thousands all over the universe; targets given to him by clients far more dangerous than even Megatron himself.

The bounty hunter spoke. But he hadn't caught most of it, as his systems were already failing. But he did caught the last part.

"Where is Optimus Prime?"

He remembered their beloved leader. He whom they followed for thousands of years. Who died once just to defend those that were now hunting them. He would pay any price just to see him one last time. But he knew it was no longer possible.

"Never." He stared at Lockdown in defiance.

Moments before his Spark was ripped away from his chest, Ratchet asked one last question to himself.

_Why?_

* * *

**Erm, I actually tried to make this a little bit less sad. But I think I failed. XD**

**Anyway, Ratchet's question was a little bit ambigous. And I'll leave its meaning to you guys.**

**Expect the next chapter of "**Rise of Galvatron**" by Wednesday. :)**

**Please Read &amp; Review!**

**Until next time!**


End file.
